More To The Story
by muzi yuki
Summary: The Major wants to get to know the family that Jasper loves, so does Bella. With nothing stopping them it's time to. But what happens when the Majors family comes in to the picture?
1. Chapter 1

[MPOV}

I was just getting back from Bella's house when Alice ran up to me. I had to bite back a growl as she gave me a hug. _She thinks it's me. We are still friends after all._ Jasper's voice rang in my head. _I know,_ I informed him.

"I'm not Jasper, but hello Alice." She tensed and quickly let go of me.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at me her feelings still so hurt after the mess with Fuckward. I felt bad he used her to get what he wanted out of her, and then left her all alone in this world.

"Well I wanted to talk to Jazz, but mom and dad want to talk to you Major." Ah the parents want me I wonder why. With a small nod and an even smaller smile at her I went to find them. It wasn't that hard. They were in Jasper's room waiting quietly.

"Major?" Why could no one, but Bella, tell us apart! With a sigh I nodded, and sat next to them on the bed.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you, and get to understand you. For so long we have all feared you, but now I see we were wrong to. Your mother was right about you all along."

"What do you mean?" I was looking at Jasper's mother at this point. She gave me a smile before showing me the love she felt for her children. I was about to tell her I knew she loved them all when Jasper stopped me. _You are one of those children Major. She loves you too. How do you not see that?_ I jumped up and turned on her. "Wait! Me!" She just nodded at my outburst.

"Major you are our son, too, and I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner." Jasper's father was speaking for them both, and I wanted out. This was too much for me. I'm a killer, a fighter, a monster, but in no way am I an emotional man. I sent them both the discomfort I was feeling then ran. I needed to think maybe call Peter. Of course that thought made my phone ring, damn fucker.

"Hey Peter."

"Hello Major."

"What do you want?"

"We wanna meet your girl. We're already on our way thought you might want to warn her." I could hear his damn smirk!

"Don't fuck with her, you fucker." I was calming down and he knew it.

"Ha! Alright I'll play nice."

"Char is quite. Why?"

"She's lost in thought, but I don't know what for." I nodded seemed about right. She was always thinking about something. I turned towards Bella's house.

"Why now? You could have come last month. I needed you then!" I never understood why he never showed up then. Never before did I need to call him for help, so how come when my mate needed him he didn't show?

"It would have made things worse. You know how the Cullen's see me. Nothing but bad news for their _little_ boy." Did he just call me little? _Yes he did._ Shut up Jasper, was my calm reply.

"I'm not little, Peter. Look I'm almost at Bella's. Please play nice, and just go to the Cullen's I'll take her there to meet you." He laughed at my words.

"What think I'll scare her?"

"I know you'll try." Of course he would. If she didn't meet what he thought my mate should be, then yes he would try. But I loved her, so my brother could fuck himself if he didn't.

"I won't scare her, Major. I know she's the one for you." He said seriously. "I'll see you guys soon." With that he hung up and I walked up to Bella's door. I knocked on the door with a smile.

"Hey Jasper." Charlie greeted me opening the door.

"Hello, sir, I was wondering if Bella could come over? If she wants to that is." I tried to make my voice as kind as it was when I spoke to Bella.

He nodded and moved out of the door. "Go ask her," was all he said as he went back to his game. I walked up to Bella's room slowly, in my mind trying to find a way to tell her about Peter. _Man up, Major! When has anything ever scared her?_ I shook my head keeping him mostly blocked from my head, because unknown to him Bella did have a huge fear. Isabella was scared of the dark, and being alone. Knowing that I'd never let her be anywhere alone.

(Flashback)

"No!" I heard as I ran to Bella's house. I had blocked Jasper from our thoughts, because his birthday was coming up and Bella wanted to do something for him. Hearing her scream, without him able to check on her, made me ran faster. I almost broke her window in my haste.

Charlie was with Billy (who liked me because of my getting rid of Edward) fishing at the lake, and I was going to spend most of the night with Bella. Once I got in her room I found her hiding under her quilt.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked moving her and her 'shield' onto my lap. She just clung to my shirt without a word, so I looked around the room. What could scare my girl? The girl who faces death head on? I scanned the room quickly, and found nothing. Why did she have the lights out? She always had something to read by. Wait, the light?

"Are you scared of the dark?" I asked her softly. She nodded at my words. "Did you block both of us from your head?" Again she nodded. I sighed, "Wait here," I moved to get up.

"Please don't go!" Her voice was small, scared, and urgent. I glanced around it might just be her room. With a nod I lifted her up with me, and walked to the living room. With a quick look at the wall I saw the light should be on. Did she try to turn on all the lights, alright. I looked at her. Yes, I decided, she did. This is Bella after all she would have tried something before hiding.

"Do you have candles?" She shook her head. Alright that's why she hid. I walked to the kitchen and turned the oven on as high as it would go. I smiled it was gas. Bella poked her head out and looked at the stove. She smiled and sent me her love. "Will you tell me how this got started later?" She nodded, calmed down, and we planned Jaspers present.

(End)

She did tell me later about how the killer made her spend most of the time in the dark, and now she put him and the dark hand in hand. The being alone thing came from a lot of places, but mostly her mother. She was left alone so much as a kid. I shook my head, and hurried up to her room. I opened her door slowly to stop it from making noise. Bella was sound asleep in bed.

I chuckled at the sight before me. My girl was half off the bed. I quickly placed her correctly on the bed before shaking her shoulder to wake her. "Bella, darlin', wake up." She rolled over nearly falling off the edge. I rolled my eyes and moved her the center of the bed. "Darlin'." I tried calling a bit louder than before, and got no answer. Even her emotions stayed unchanged. _She's really tired, maybe we should tell Peter to wait._ Yes, I thought to him, you're right I'll tell him. I reached for my phone to call him when there was a light knock on the window.

I looked over to see Char in the tree with a box in her hand. I sent her curiosity as I opened the window.

"It's for Bella. I was always so mean to Alice, and I want to start off on the right foot with Bella." She held it out to me not moving from her spot in the tree.

"Would you like to come in?" She shook her head no at my question.

"I'll meet her later at the Cullen house, and don't worry I'll make Peter play nice." She smiled at me as she ran off. Well alright then. I sat the box on her nightstand and looked at Bella. Jasper, I think you should take over. With that finial thought I pushed Jasper to the front of our shared mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Jaspers POV]

Bella was not waking up. Charile left to fish about thirty minutes age, but every time i try to leave Major growles at me. At this point I was just sitting down waiting and reading. As I finished reading _Leaves of Grass_ I thought I should check on the family. Right then mine and Bella's phones went off. I quickly answered both and put themon speaker.

"Hello." I answered.

"Peter."

"Alice. I saw you calling."

"I see. How is everything going?"

"I'm being nice to them."

"He is. Oh, and Bella well be up soon."

"Yeah I'll be meeting her in about ten minutes."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you all then. Goodbye."

I hung up before they could say anything else. Damn seers! Rolling my eyes I put Bella's books away, and packed her some clothes. My plan was to get her to stay over while the Major's family was there. _They see you as family too, dumass._ So I've heard Major, but I know them about as well as you know mine. _That's true. She's up._

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" She yawned nodding. I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm awake, mommy. Yes, there's school today. Yes, I can walk. Love you, bye." She then rolled back over. I sighed and moved to her side.

"Bella, it's me Jasper." She sent out happy feelings. I sent her a bit of exitment, and then took away a little of the tired feelings. She growned and sat up.

"Yeah?"

"The Major's family is in town. They want to meet you." I was going to tell her it would all be okay, but she pulled out her phone. It light up quickly as Alice called.

"Bella don't freak they will love you. Yes, they are human drinkers, but they are so sweet. So there is no need to be scared of the Majors family. See you soon love you!" Bella nodded as Alice ended the call.

I smiled then sat next to her with the box from Char on my lap. Bella glanced at the box, and sent confution my way.

"Major's sister Char got it for you. I think it's a welcome to the Whitlock Clan thing." I handed it to her carefully. She held it for a moment just looking at the blood red box a bit. After sitting it on her bed she took the top off, and pulled the thin light red paper out of the way.

"It's a charm bracelet!" Her voice had a quite wonder to it. As quick asshe could she handed it to me, and held out her hand. There was already one charm on it.

"That is the Whitlock Crest." I told you softly as the Major purred in our minds. Bella stood and grabbed the bag I packed upoff the floor. Swinging it over her shoulder she went for the door smiling. I followed her as she lead me outside calling "I'm staying with Jasper for a few days" out to Charlie. We heard his "Okay" asthe door shut behind us.

We hopped onto my bike, and made quick work of the way back to my house. The whole way I blocked Bella as I thought of a way to get her a Cullen Crest too.


	3. Chapter 3

(Bella's POV]

When we got to the house Major took over again, and helped me off the bike. He held out his hand to take my bag I gave it to him without a word. Swinging it onto his back he pulled me close to his side as we walked in to the house. Was he like this because of his family being here? I glanced into his mind. Yes that was the reason, but why?

The inside of the house was quite. I glanced around confused as to why my brother bear had yet to pounce. The slight darkness had me hiding closer to Major and watching even more carefully. That is the only reason I saw the quick movement to my left. BACK! I screamed in our minds as I pushed the Major. The shout was what really sent him back. He fell though the door as I braced myself.

The arms that wrapped around me were not a member of my known family. That left two paths: A) the Major's family, or B) someone here to hurt the family. It was path B that lend me to my next action. I twisted in the persons arms and tried to bring my knee up, but as soon as they saw my move they jumped back.

The Major, now recovered from the fright I gave him, was in front of me. His hand rested on my shoulder, and the feelings and thoughts he sent my way were calming. He was trying to show me I was safe, but him being a living shield was no better.

"Bella, darlin', meet Peter. He's my brother, and I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you." He shot his brother a look that seemed to say _Fucker are you for real right now._ Peter shrugged and held out his hand. Major nodded at me so I shook his hand.

"You know Alice just hid behind my bro here the first time we met. I bit him and she just hid. You saw me going to hurt him and you protected him. I like you." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come on. Everyone's in the family room." The Major said leading the way. I held back whimpers as we walked into the room. The windows were blocked so no light got in and the lights were out. I could hear everything, but I couldn't be sure if the footsteps were real or not. The Major pulled me close.

"I'm going to turn the lights on."

"Why?" Was that Char?

"Because my mate needs light to see Char." It was. He didn't wait any long. Once my eye's got use to the light I looked around the room. Everyone was indeed there including the two new people. Peter and Char the Major's coven. The Major sat in one of the loveseats, and placed my bag on the floor. His back was against the arm and his legs spread across the lenght. I sat in between his legs with my head resting on his chest. Char looked at me smiling when she saw the bracelet on my wrest.

"Thank you for this." I shook my wrist a little. "I really like it." I saw Major roll his eye's. In my head I heard a sarcastic _Like?_ It was my turn to roll my eye's.

"Your welcome Bella." Her voice was soft.

"Here, Jasper wants you to have this to." Alice said tossing a box meant for me at Major.

"What you toss it at him for?" Peter asked as Major haned it to me.

"Bella can't catch." Was all Major said. Peter nodded as I looked at the closed box. It was wrapped in a soft pink and not as eaisly opened as Char's was I made the choose to open it later. I placed on the floor and yawned.

"Bella how many hours of sleep are you getting?" Dad was in doctor mode.

"Um, a night?"

"Yes." I looked at the Major.

"Two to four sometimes six, but only with my help." He answered for me.

"You need more sleep, before you hurt yourself." I nodded and told him I would get some rest tonight. As I did this I sent misjuft to Major along with my love for Em. He smiled at me and quick as lighning had the metal ball out of my bag and was tossing it at Em. The ball hit him in the head and bounced to the floor.

Em jumped up and grabbed the ball, but before he could toss it Alice and Peter pinned him. Peter glaced at Alice and nodded. She backed off with the ball in her hand.

"You would have hit Bella." Was all she said as she gave the ball to me. I nodded and put it back in my bag with a smile. After letting Em go Peter waved for Major to go with him, so I took my bag and went up stairs to our room.

I changed into something comfy to sleep in and tired to rest. I was in a half way point to dreamland for a few hours until Jasper walked in. He smiled at me before pulling me into his arms and helping me sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Great news I'm getting a beta guys! They are my boyfriend of four years and yeah they can spell way better than me. Oh and I got spell check back so that good just wanted to let you guys know. And thank you all for reading this story it means so much to me! I've been looking at me stats and there are readers from all over the world! If any of you ever want to talk feel free to message me I'll get it when I'm in a Wi-Fi zone again. But I would love to talk to all of you!)

(Jasper's POV]

The Major was in control when I heard Peter asked to speak with me. Now the last time we talked he just about killed me. If Major hadn't taken over he would have, so to say I was nervous was an understatement. The Major gave a slight nod and waiting for Bella to go up to our room. We both knew she wouldn't sleep, but I could hope.

We followed Peter out back, and then I was tossed in control. With wide eye's I sent a dose of calm to Bella in hopes of knocking her for the night. Peter smirked at me.

"What's that for? Don't you trust me?" His voice was ice cold.

"I trust Bella to jump out that window if you try something, so to keep her from checking I'm sending that out. She's ready for bed, and can't sleep without one of us there, therefore she tends to check on us. Sorry I'm just keeping your ass safe." I kept my voice playful, and slightly soft. No need for him to know why she can't sleep.

He nodded and sat in the grass. I took the spot next to him and laid down on my back. He glanced at me then laid down too.

"You know why I don't like you?" I shook my head. "It's because you never stand up for anything. You just take everything the world tosses at you! I hate that! Where's your fight?" He shook his head, and I raised my hand to stop him.

"I was raised to be a kind young man. My momma didn't want me to be like my pa, because she couldn't stand the thought of me treating her like he did. See my pa liked to make my momma feel like the land he owned. He made her do everything but outside work, that was for us young ones, she even had to feed him! So, she taught me to be a good man. I learned to pick my battles wisely and how to fight them without really fightin'." I glanced at Peter. He seemed to be thinking hard about what I was saying.

"So, you do fight just not the way we do?" He asked, and I nodded.

"That's right."

"I guess we should try to get along, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Tell me about your mate."

"Bella? She's the best. Word of advice don't treat her like a vampire, because she's not, and I don't want her to get hurt. There is no need to show her everything all at once when she could learn things at her own pace. Her mind works in a different way than ours and I won't push her to try to be like us. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I get it. If it were my Char I would want it the same way." He looked at me as if he had a new understanding for who I was. I smiled at him as I checked on Bella's emotional state.

"I need to go." I said standing.

"Why?"

"Bella's really tired but she won't sleep without me or the Major with her. She tends to have nightmares and I really want to avoid that. Anyway, she's fighting it really hard right now, and I would hate to make her wait anymore then she needs. Plus she hasn't been sleeping well lately, and dad says she needs more rest." I answered while moving past him. He kept pace with me nodding at Char as we passed.

She walked to his side and followed us. They stopped at my door and sat guard. _Tell them they don't have to guard us I trust this family._ I relied the message word for word.

"It's fine. We wouldn't know what else to do." Peter answered.

"We'll come in after she falls asleep. She needs her rest and I don't think she would sleep well knowing we were in there." Char smiled at me.

"We'll be up too." Alice spoke up from downstairs. I laughed and walked in and sat on the bed beside Bella. I laid next to her and sent out a wave of comfort as the Major started purring. Bella cuddled close to us, so I pulled the blanket around her tighter, and lend against the mountain of pillows. She clinched my shirt as she fell asleep, but after a few long moments her grip loosened as she feel into Neverland.

The door opened as everyone filed in. Peter and Char sat next to me, mom and dad took a place at Bella's side, Em and Rose lounged at the foot of the bed, and Alice lingered at the door. Mom kissed Bella's head just above her ear, while dad light rubbed her back.

"Is she alright?" Char asked eyeing Bella's arms. I glanced at her scars and burns made visible by her tank top. I nodded as I traced them, and once more I wondered if she would keep them after her change. While it was rare there were some vampires who kept their human scars.

"Yes she's fine, but like the three of us she's earned her fair share of scars. These are some of the reasons she's troubled at night. She's had her share of battles and I wish I could have saved her from her demons, but I could not. She is a fighter just like you, Peter." I smiled at him, and saw the fear in Chars eyes. "She is strong willed and fearless. Oh how I wish she knew fear, but I've never seen her back down!"

Peter smirked at her and pulled Char close. Rose smiled nodded from her stop in Em's arms. Alice frowned and moved to Peter's side.

"She would light your ass on fight. Just so you know." She said with a fond smile. _Tell him that if he hurts my girl I have nothing against using his against him._ I passed the message along and laughed when he pulled Char onto his lap. Alice took up Char's spot next to me.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Mom asked.

"As long as you'll have us, ma'am. We've missed our brother dearly, and our willing to give your diet a try for a while." Char replied in her soft tones. Alice shock her head.

"Why not seer." Peter's voice was low.

"Mom was about to suggest hunting in the woods here tonight, but after you all leave you go black. Meaning you run into Bella's friends and she'll be upset if you eat them. That's all I don't want Bella lighting anyone on fire." Alice said calmly.

"There's a chance we could eat Bella's friends?" She throw him a curve ball and she knew it.

"Yeah the wolfs." Peter looked at me and I nodded backing up Alice's words as the Major laughed in my mind. I pulled Bella closer to me when she whimpered and sent out more calm. Char glanced at her.

"It might help her if you let her lay on your chest." Her tone was soft and unsure.

"Yeah and purr!" Peter and Em added together. I nodded and did as they suggested. Bella calmed down without help from my gift. They all smiled happily seeing how they were right.

"Do you know how to cook, Charlotte?" She nodded. "Would you like to help Rose and I with Bella's breakfast?" Char glanced at Peter before nodded and standing with the girls. They left in a rush debating pancakes or waffles. Emmett raced after him Xbox One so Peter and him could play in my room. Dad stepped out for a moment, but quickly returned with a few of his medical books.

We stayed like this for almost seven until Bella woke up. I laid her on the bed and rushed to pause the guy's game. Em nodded and left, but Peter sent me curiosity. I sent the love of a mate back and he nodded and left. Dad left without any pushing, so I took up my place on the bed. We watched her yawn and slowly wake up.

When her eye's opened she scanned the room for us. She sent me her love and blew me a kiss when she found me. I did the see and went to get her some clothes. She was waiting by the door when I got back and went to shower as soon as they were in her hands. I went to wait at the table knowing she wouldn't come down in the light pink dress I gave her, but also knowing it was the quickest way to get her mind work in the morning.

I heard her sigh and knew she saw what I handed her. The Major tried to calm her while cursing me for doing this every morning. I just smiled and started helping to make Bella's plate. I got a tall glass and made a bit of fresh orange. _Bella says she's not talking to you again._ I smirked, she never does in the morning. Major huffed and went back to Bella saying something about fire safety.

"Did she get plenty of rest?"

"More than she's use to, Char, but I don't know."

She nodded and sat waiting for Peter. He didn't make her wait long, and soon had her in his arms at the bar. Em followed suit with his Rose kissing her cheek. Bella came down ten minutes later in a black tank with a faded gray skull paired a plaid button down and short red skirt. I knew when we left the house today she would grab her lace up knee length boots, and I loved that she was being herself.

"Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully. There were a chorus of hellos as she walk over to me. She sat and ate blocking us from her thoughts as she did. This also happened every morning, so I wasn't worried. She needed time to think without our input that was fine. I kept an eye on Peter and Em, because they tend to cause trouble and I don't want Bella in the middle of that.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies as a family?" Was Bella's random outburst. We looked at each other before nodding.

"Sounds fun." I said. We waited for Bella to eat then went to change.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Thanks to my readers! I love you guys! Also thanks to my new Beta who's name well be in the next chapter unless they get on their ff profile sooner.]

[Bella's POV)

I grabbed my black lace up's and waited by the door. I knew the family wouldn't keep me long, but I also had no clue what movies were out, and didn't want Em' to pick one. Mom and dad were the first to come down. Mom had a powder blue long sleeve dress on, and white high heeled boots. Dad had a navy blue button down with black slacks. Em' and Rose came down next in matching black and red tee-shirts and jeans. Peter and Char dressed in plaids. Jasper matched me to the tee other than him rolling up his sleeves. Alice was behind him in a black, sleeveless, floor length dress that had a split on the side all the way to her hip. As always they all looked great.

"I'm taking my bike." Peter said calmly as he pulled Char out the door.

"I'll take my baby." Rose smiled, her tone dared us to try and stop her, but we just nodded as they walked past.

"Could I drive?" Mom asked looking at Dad. He sighed, nodded, and handed her a set of keys to a Lexus. Alice followed them out. I looked at Jasper with pleading eye's showing him images of me on the bike Jake made for me. I heard the Major growl a _NO!_ , but Jasper handed me the keys anyway.

"Thank you!" I squealed as I raced out to the bike waiting for me. Jasper was there before me already holding out a riding jacket for me to wear. I slid it on then jumped on the bike, as soon as Jasper was on I was off. I raced the bike to catch up with Peter.

"Shit! You ride?" He shouted so I could hear.

"Hell yeah!" I loved the feeling of freedom that came with being on a bike. Char smiled at me as she pulled herself closer to Peter. I laughed and waved at her, and boy did the Major growl when my hand left the handle. Peter speed up and I followed suit.

"Are you asking me to race?!" I was shocked he would do this while the Major was near. Didn't he know about his brother's dislike of me riding? With a quick look at him I thought he must not have when he nodded. I smirked, then took off!

I took the next turn at 90mph and by the time the road straightened out I was approaching 100mph. He was only at 95, however he was moving up fast. Jasper's bike could push almost 500mph thanks to the work Rose did on it, and speak of the devil here she comes. She glanced at us and revved her car. We nodded, Rose and I had better odds because of her handy work. Peter's could push maybe 200mph, but not much more. I smiled then pushed on.

I knew Jasper was getting nervous, so I started to slowly hit the brakes. I was only going to slow down for a bit while turning, but my speed didn't slow. It only took me a second to understand why. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Yeah, this would happen! Okay, I thought with adrenaline pumping though my veins, this is fun. This is a felling I missed, and there was something nice about having it again. Like I was a druggie who just found their next fix.

The more I thought about it I'd get even more scared for Jasper. If we crashed and skid he would be fine, but there was the chance of a fire. That would kill him, and I couldn't handle that. I needed a plan to stop the bike. Hopefully something with no fire.

 _Bella, my queen, how can I get you to stop?_ You can't Major. Jasper moved closer to me as I came up on the next curve, and I knew he wanted me to slow down, but I couldn't. I let up on the gas and started hitting the brake slowly, but it still wasn't working. I sent Jasper and the Major as much calm as I could.

Hey, I thought, zip up my jacket would you? Jasper did so without thought he trusted me. I glanced at Rose who was watching me. I tapped my brakes and shot a look at Jasper before shaking my head. She nodded and signaled Peter to slow down to talk. I kept sending Jasper calm, and thought of all the times I rode with Jake. I couldn't let them know about the brake.

I took the turn at almost 200mph, and then, only then, did I remember the e-brake. The road was a two way and I knew hitting it would toss me in the other lane, and I could only hope that Jaspers quick reflexes would kick in, because there was no way I was getting us to stop otherwise. I took a deep breath and hit the e-brake.

As I hit it time slowed down. Rose and Peter were racing back up, and fast. Rose was in the next lane going too fast to stop in time. The bike flew into her path. I heard Peter, Char, Em, and Rose all shout as Jasper's arms wrapped around me. I felt the impact, then my world went black.

(Time skip]

The light seemed a lot brighter than it should be as my eyes blinked open. I tried to move my head, but something was stopping me, and my arms wouldn't work. I could hear a beeping sound that seemed to be speeding along with my racing heart, and guessed I was in dad's office. I mentally called out for Jasper in a frantic panic.

"I'm right here, Bella." That wasn't Jasper it was the Major. I was suddenly scared of what he would say.

"Please don't be scared. I'm sorry if I sound angry, but I'm not. I am on the other hand very scared. Bella I could have lost you!" He sounded tired. I'm sorry, I thought to him.

"Its fine, Bella. You've been out for all most a month." He paused as shock ran though me. A month! What all is wrong with me?

"Nothing too bad, at least that's what Peter says." Peter? Where's dad?

"I panicked and raced off with you. Peter has some medical skill, so he was entrusted with your care." Oh.

"Why did you do it?" He asked softly. I thought about it for a moment, then I remembered the fear that passed through my heart when I thought about him getting hurt. Images of a fiery crash flashed passed my eyes, and the pain I felt hurt too much. I just couldn't handle the thought.

"How is she?" Was that Peter? He sounds so, scared.

"She's awake, Peter."

"That's good. Hold on, Bella." I heard footsteps walking to me. Peter checked some things and sighed. "Sorry, Bella." Why?

"What is it Peter?"

"Well, that new medicine I tried out with her had some negative outcomes, but she is fully healed!" New medicine?

"Yes he mixed in some venom, mine of course, to a pain killer to speed up your healing. Now what went wrong?"

"It seems that for now she is left mute, but maybe more-"

"No! We'll not be putting more in her until her change. Now get her out of that body cast!" His tone was that of a major giving orders to his fellow soldiers. Wait a second what body cast? Peter worked at a human pace which kind of confused me, but I thought he might just want to be careful. After a while Major started to rub the feeling back into my body.

It took a few minutes before I could move, but I slowly sat up. Where's Char?

"Down stairs making you something to eat and calling dad." She doesn't need to make me food I can, or at very least should help her. I thought about moving to stand up.

"No, Bella. She's more than happy to help you out. After all you are their new little sister, and they love you dearly." I nodded, but I still wanted to at least go down there to keep her company. Major nodded and lifted me up into his arms. He walked with me down stairs. Why was everyone going so slow?

"Worried about you is all, Bella." How am I going to talk to people other than you? "I'll speak for you." Thank you.

When we got to the kitchen Major sat me at the table and went to give Char a brotherly hug. I smiled at the pair, and Char came to hug me.

"Bella! We were so worried!" She lightly wrapped her arms around me. Major got the food she made, pancakes and eggs, and brought it to me. I smiled at Char in thanks. As I ate Peter came down, and I saw that his eyes were still red. I looked at Char hers too, and out of pure curiosity I glanced at Major's eyes too. Shock ran through me when I saw the red hue of his eyes. Wait your drinking human blood?

"Yes I don't mind it, and with Jasper locking himself up somewhere in the back of our mind, I don't see why not." Jasper's gone! I thought I could feel my heart breaking.

"Yeah, we don't know how to get him back." Peter added unhelpfully. I nodded at their words, and finished eating before moving onto Major's lap. He seemed shocked that I had sat on him, but when I went to move he pulled me closer.

"You aren't scared of me?!" He asked in a soft tone that made me sad. How could I be scared of the man I loved? I looked at him with my are-you-for-real look and rolled my eyes. He smiled, _Of course not,_ I heard in my mind.

"Wanna watch something on the T.V.?" Char asked standing up, while looking at me. I nodded and went to jump up, but lost my footing and fell. Major caught me and helped me stand understanding, now, that I needed to be my own person as much as he did. Peter followed and we made our way to the living room.

Peter flipped though the channels until he found _30 Days of Night_ , and glanced at Major and me for the okay. I nodded happily at the horror movie, however Major shook his head no. I reached for the remote while rolling my eyes. Peter handed it to me and I flipped through until I found _Nightmare on Elm Street_. I looked at Major. Rolling his eyes he nodded, but still seemed upset. I sent him love, and he smiled a bit, so I settled in for the movie that was just starting.

When the movie ended Peter and I were happy to see that they were playing all the movies back-to-back. I clapped and high-fived Peter. Somehow during one of the death scenes we found ourselves sitting side by side. Our mates momentarily forgotten. Now we simply smirked at each other, and Peter pulled me close to him. We could have been to old pals hanging out for the first time in years, because that's how we acted bonding over Freddy.

After an unknown amount of time I passed out in Peters arms. I didn't know when, or if, I would see the Cullen's again, but that was fine. I was still safe, loved, and with family.


	6. Chapter 6

[Peter's POV)

Rose used her car to push me back, and I went without too much of a fight. Once out of hearing range she moved to my side.

"Bella's brakes won't work." I looked at her in and switch to captain mode.

"Why aren't we telling Major?"

"Jasper's in charge. Plus Major didn't even want Bella on the bike, but she loves riding. Jasper wouldn't tell her no. He won't be like Edward was with her." Major didn't want her on the bike and I asked her to race. Fuck! Well she better live this, because I don't wanna die.

"Here's the plan. I'll swing up on her left side and pull her off and on to my bike. You do the same on her right, but your goal is Jasper, okay?" She nodded so I went on. "Then Char well hop on their bike and _safely_ crash it." They both nodded, so we speed up.

Char kissed the back of my neck and purred. She knew I was dead if something happened to Bella, but she trusted my judgment and would stand by me. I could see how calm Bella was, and to be honest it shocked me. She could die and yet she was smiling still loving the bike she was on, and I knew she would hop right back on after this. I also knew I was gettin' a bike for her so she could.

I smiled as I moved to swing up on her left, but something stopped me. Bella was tensing up, and her foot was twitching. Was she going for the e-brake?! Without the right amount of control on the bike she would crash, yet if I could stop Rose in time it would be fine. I looked back at Rose but she was going too fast, and there was no way to stop her in time.

Bella would be hurt but maybe not to badly. I watched as Bella hit the e-brake, and saw the moment she saw Rose behind her. Bella had planned to skid to a stop, yet she forgot to plan for Rose and I. Jasper's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Bella in an attempt to keep her safe. Rose slammed on her brakes trying to stop as fast as she could.

The car hit them hard and I heard bones braking, but Bella never cried out. Char and I jumped from our bike racing to their side. I went to get Bella but my Major got in my face and pulled my arm from my side. Char quickly bowed her head even as she hissed in pain. I knew how much he must be hurting right now, and so I couldn't be to mad. Everyone knew that mates feel each other's pain, so with Bella hurt this much I could only guess how he felt. Plus his gift.

I watched as he cradled her in his arms. He looked at us and nodded to the west, so as a team we raced off. We ran for hours until Major finally stopped in one of our Texas homes. He kicked down the door and went up to the room we set aside for him. He laid Bella on the bed, sat by her side, and waited for us to get to him.

"Yes, Major?" I asked with my head bowed before him.

"Fix her."

"Yes, sir, but I need to get some supplies." He nodded and I raced out of the house. I knew even with one arm I would not be given extra time to follow his orders. I was getting off easy for now, but once Bella was in the clear I would pay for letting her get hurt. _How do I ease her pain till you get back?_ Have the Major purr for her it'll help. _He's too scared to touch her._ I sighed racing faster. I had to get medical tools, but where? I didn't want to steal from a hospital, but then I came cross one that wasn't finished and they could get new stuff. I took everything I needed and raced back to Bella.

Once back in the room I saw him hand Char my arm. We both knew that this meant I could get it back, but when and how? Char waiting for mores orders, but they didn't seem to be commin', so she did something I'd never have the balls to do. She walked over to me and put my arm back on in the least painful possible way she could. Sure it still hurt like hell, her venom workin' to fix my broken skin, but not as much as the Major would have made. Once I was fixed up she nodded and set up the stuff I got.

I went right to work on hooking Bella up. She didn't make a sound, not even when I set her bones, but Major sure did so I knew she was hurtin'. She broke her left arm, right wrist, left ankle, right leg, four ribs, and had a shoulder dislocated. To say the least she was lucky, but might not wake up for a while. I wrote down the name of the pain killer I needed Char to get for me and looked at the two of them.

"She's a lucky, Major. She could've been killed, but only broke a lot of bones. Thing is bones take a while to heal six months or longer." I stopped when the Major growled.

"No! I want her back now!" I nodded at his words understanding the need to have her back.

"Maybe you should let Jasper take over. He might be able to tell me what your pops would do."

"I can't. He's locked himself up. I'm all alone right now." He sounded hurt and Char boldly gave him a hug. Major without either of his mates! I sighed. Jasper was in shock and most likely blaming himself for Bella's pain. Hell he might even be taken it from her! That could be why she ain't yellin'. I handed Char the paper.

"Go get this for me." I kissed her and sent her off. "Major," I sat next to him.

"Yes, Peter?"

"I'm sorry. She just looked so fucking happy on that bike I wanted to get to know her. I never for a second thought she would get hurt. Hell I forgot she could! She fearlessly walks around with vampires, and got in front of you when she saw trouble! She acts like one of us, and I forgot for a second that she wasn't part of the family." I looked at him hoping he would understand.

"I know what you mean, but I can't seem to forget how breakable she is! She can't walk more the a few feet without falling. Sometimes I wonder if Edward was right, is her number up? Am I fighting fate?"

"No, Major, you are however fightin' a girl. Who don't want you to. She wants to have fun, so you should just go with it and try to keep her safe without taking the fun away. If the troll in that new Disney movie can why can't you?" He gave me a look.

"You watch Disney?!" He almost shouted.

"Char likes them." He nodded at that.

"I need your help with an idea of mine." I spoke softly not knowing how he would take it.

"What is it?"

"I think we should use venom to speed up her healing process." I said it very quickly like when they drop the broad under your feet and you know your gonna die. His answering growl was my broad dropping. Now, I knew they were mates, so I knew how much his venom could help her, but getting him to know that? Yeah I'm gonna die.

"Before I kill you tell me why I shouldn't." I thought about it really hard. Please don't fuck this up!

"A mate's venom has always helped heal quickly, and better than any doctor could! Why, do something that could take months when you could get her back in weeks!" Yeah that sounds good. I watched him pause with his arm still posed to take one of my limbs off. His arm twitched and I thought for sure I fucked up, but then he sat down.

"Fine, but if it hurts her in any way you'll pay." I nodded knowing it was not an empty threat. "How do we do it?" I paused. I thought I would be killed before I got this far.

"We mix the venom in the pain killers. I already have a drip set up so it can get into her that way." He seemed to be thinking hard about it, and then he nodded slowly.

"If you think it well help then we'll do it." I smiled at him.

"Peter." Charlotte handed me the drug she got. I smirked at her over my shoulder, and nodded. She also fed while she was out so if the Major tried anything she could handle it, but he wouldn't touch her. I wouldn't let him. I opened the bag and held it out to Major. He bit his wrist pulling the skin off just a little bit, we all knew it would scar, and held it over the bag. His venom leaked into it and when the half full bag was a quarter fuller I pulled it away.

My Char cleaned his wound and licked it close, even though we knew it would hurt him worse, then helped me with the drip. I hooked it up to Bella and stepped back.

"I want to hunt. Charlotte since you hunted while you were out how about you stay with Bella." There was no question. Stay, my mate, I'll be fine. She nodded then moved to Bella's side. I followed the Major out of the house, and, to my shock, into the city. He smelled the air, smirked, and then shot off. Was he after someone's pet? That's just wrong, man. I followed him to ally way, was he after cats?

I almost fell over when I saw his teeth sunk into a real person! He had a woman pinned to the wall of the ally not that she seemed upset about it by the moans leaving her lips. Fully clothed, but you wouldn't know it by the sounds of it. Okay, I thought, he's drinking from a human I can dig that. He's pumping her full of good feelings so she die's happy, alright. When he was done he dropped her.

"Take care of that for me okay." With that he was off for his next meal. I nodded dumb struck and cleaned up after him. He was going bad! My Char's laugher rang in my head. I shook it off and raced after him once more. When I found him I sat at the mouth of the ally way and watched his back. He cleaned up after himself this time and nodded at me. I knew this to mean I was okay to feed.

He stayed close to me and watched my back like I did his. Around an hour later we made our way home. As soon as we got there he sat at Bella's side and Char moved to the floor by me. Now, Major was never mean to us. He never hurt us without reason, but we were not too high to not feel pain at his hands. He was by far kinder to us than anyone else in the army, but we still needed to know our place, and it was under his command. Of course he never really hurt Char. If she needed to learn something he used his gift, or if she really fucked up, he'd use me. I was fine with it some long as my Char was okay, mostly. So, now, even though he rarely punished us anymore, we knew to listen to him.

"Peter check on Bella." I slowly walked over and checked the state of her bones. I smiled happily when I saw I was right to think Major's venom would help her heal. Her bones were mending quickly.

"She's healing up. I'd guess at this rate she'll be healed up in a month." He nodded and looked at me. I knew I was still on his bad side right now for the race, and I understood. Even if he saw my points I was still in the deep in end. I sat back down with my head bowed.

"When she is fully recovered I want your arm back." I nodded knowing he was still soft for me. Back in the army if you had a mate you had to hand over a part of your mates. Major never made me hurt Char, but I remember watching as mates took each other's arms in punishment. I smiled at Char as she tried not to think about my losing my arm so much. I never could listen to that bitch who tried bossing us around.

"May I ask how long you'll keep it this time, Major?" Char kept her voice soft.

"Only until my Bella says he can have it back." He smiled at her, and I was truly scared this time. He never let anyone else pick when we got our arms back. Fuck! I'm in deeper than I thought. Char nodded and asked to leave. We both said she could and off she flew. I smiled in the direction she went.

"Off to save the world, huh?" His voice was now softer and I knew the mood swings had to do with Bella.

"Yeah, maybe this time she'll save a rabbit."

"I'm betting you'll have your arm back in ten minutes." He laughed as he spoke.

"Why?"

"Bella is a good person. She won't keep your arm any longer than she needs to." I looked at him shocked.

"Then why?"

"Because she needs to see this side of me." I nodded in understanding. I did the same with Char. I made her hunt with me, and watch as I pulled newborns apart. I knew why he felt this way and so I might have to get in more trouble when Bella wakes up. I sat up on the bed and wrapped my arm around him.

"Pal, she'll be fine."

[Time Skip)

Bella was, well talking, but still not awake. She was going on about her mom, and it was making Major mad as hell. Right now she was tellin' us about the time her mom left her home alone for three weeks. Char was just as mad, so I had to keep the peace around the house. I understood where Bella was coming from, because my folks were pretty bad too.

My pops was a _real_ man. He made sure my mama did everything the perfect wife should do. Mama only cared about making pops happy, and she didn't really care about the boy she called her own. They didn't care, so I took care of myself. When Jasper found I was ready to leave this world behind. After finding this family though I'm happy I never did. Char, Major, Bella, hell even the Cullen's make me glad to be here.

That said I still love my folks, because they are my folks. I get Bella's standing point, and fuck is it pissing me off that she went through that. A father that loves her but has no clue how to speak to her, and a brainless mother! Makes me wonder about all those men she was left alone with so much.

(Time Skip]

The Cullen's called today and Char had to run off with Jaspers phone, because Major didn't want to speak to them. While Char was out I had to put Bella in a full body cast to keep her from breaking her bones any more than they already were. I'm guessing one more week till she's good as new. Unless of course, she takes a turn for the worst overnight, but we're here so it'll be fine.

When Char got back she handed Major the phone then moved back to Bella's side. We all kept a close eye on her as the night waned on. It only took two hours for Char to flee the room. She returned with a book she then tossed at Major.

"The hell is this!"

"Alice said it'll help if you read to her, so I went and found her favorite book." She huffed while crossing her arms. We both looked at her in disbeilth, yet the Major started reading anyway. As he read Bella racing heart slowed to a calm pace, and we could hear her muscles relaxing. Major and I relaxed with her knowing that most of the fight was over for us, however I was still concerned about why her lips moved but no words came out.

"Told you so." Char sang happily. I laughed and wrapped her in my arms. Bella would be fine I knew it.

(Time Skip]

Bella woke up today, and is currently asleep in my arms. I glanced at Major hoping he wouldn't be too angry with me, yet he was smiling. He watched us as he muted the T.V. then left for a blanket. Char helped him wrap up Bella and moved me, so that Bella could sleep through the night.

"Why do I still have her?" I asked glancing at the girl in my arms.

"Because you're her big brother, well that and we don't want to chance waking her up by moving her." Char told me at a tone Bella couldn't hear. Major nodded and sat on the floor next to me.

"Oh, by the way, when Bella wakes up we need to go shopping."

"Why, bro?"

"She has nothing to wear, and-"

"What you want her in her clothes!" I interrupted him.

"Peter!" Char yelled whacking my foot.

"Yes, but we also need food for her." He finished rolling his eyes. We agreed then settled in to wait for little human to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Thanks to Destroyer for editing!]

(Major's POV]

Bella was resting happily on my brother's chest, and I was, for the first time in weeks, at peace. My mate was safe again! Now, I only need a way to keep her safe. The first step was to get her new clothes to wear while in Texas. I remember her love of warm weather, and I figured she'd love a bit of time here. In the morning we will find a way to go to a mall.

For now though, I think it's time to take Peter's arm back. Char stopped me as I reached for her mates arm.

"You might hurt Bella." Was all she said while glancing at him. I glared at him. He had the nerve to smirk at me!

"Hey, Major, you wanna know something we could do?" His voice was far too innocent, however I still asked.

"What Peter?"

"We could lock you and Bella up in a small room to together." His tone implied everything, and I wanted to punch him so badly. I would have too if Bella hadn't sent out a blast of lust. My eye's darkened more in response, and Peter looked slightly scared.

"Bro, I was joking! No need to get mad man." Peter held his hands up in a show of false peace. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Charlotte watch Bella I need to hunt." I said as I stood up. I shook my head as I walked out. Somehow, without wanting to, I had become their leader once more. I didn't understand why they wanted it that way, perhaps because it's all we've ever known?

Shaking my head once more I raced to town. It's been to long since I hunted last, and I didn't want to risk hurting Bella. I followed a sweet scent to a strip club, and slipped in though the back. I rolled my eyes at the girl on stage as she twisted around the pole in nothin' but a tight skirt. It was her smell that I followed, and I thought about staying to get a taste. No, I thought to myself, there were plenty of other people in this city.

I made my way back to the ally's then roamed about the streets. I walked around for almost an hour before I found a young man about eighteen sitting in the ally.

"Took you a while." He smirked at me while standing. He calmly held out his wrist to me. "You're going to turn me tonight, and in a few years we'll go back to the Cullen's. Alice won't need me till then."

"You're like her aren't you?" He simply nodded. I knew if that was the case there was no point in fightin' him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Alexander, well that's the name I want to go by after I wake up. I want no ties to those people who call me son. If you must know my birth name Sam." He smiled at me. Takin' his wrist in my hand I bite down and pushed as much of my venom in him as I could. Then I held him close as I ran to the house.

We were about seven miles from anyone who might hear us there, and it seemed like the best plan. When I got there Bella was sittin' up with a note pad writing notes to Peter about some game she's been wantin' to play. Peter held his hand up to stop her.

"The fuck?"

"He's like Alice, and told me I needed to change him. So, yeah." Peter nodded.

"Yeah I was gonna go find him later." I rolled my eyes at that.

 _Did you bite him?_ Bella's voice was small in my mind, and she was feelin' a bit hurt.

"Yes, I did, and I plan on changin' you too soon, however I wanna wait till we get to know each other more. Is that alright?" I knew she wanted this, and while I didn't want to I would change her now if she wanted. She smiled and nodded at my words sendin' me a boat loud of happiness. I laid the kid on the bed and moved Bella to the chair.

"What's the kid's name, Major?" Peter asked.

"Now Alexander" I watched him waiting for the screamin' to start, but it didn't seem to be comin'.

"Bella?" Peter looked at her with wide eyes. His emotions floored me. Why was he so shocked? Bella opened her eyes to glance at Peter at the same time the screamin' started. Peter was amazed.

"Do it again." He whispered. Bella smiled and nodded closing her eyes once more. It only took seconds before the screamin' stopped. I was saw then what was happenin'. My Bella was keepin' that boy from feelin' the pain of the change, however the how stomped me. Even my power didn't work like that, so just what was she doin'?

"She's blockin' his mind, Major." Peter said to low for Bella to hear. I stared at my mate. Even as a human she was so strong! We slowly left the room as to not disturb her work. Char meet us in the living room.

"Did I hear that right?" She seemed as shocked as we were. Peter nodded and pulled Char close to him. We stood together not making a sound until Bella sent me a tired feelin'. I walked back to the room.

 _Keep me awake, Major. If I fall asleep he'll be in pain._ I was torn. Keepin' her up for three days could hurt her, yet it seemed cruel to make the boy suffer needlessly. Lookin' at my Bella I couldn't find a way to say no to her just yet, so I sent her a little bit of energy. She smiled at me sendin' her thanks through my gift. I moved to her side hopin' she would let me hold her, and to my pleasure she snuggled into my side happily.

The boy's, no Alexander's, skin was growin' paler and harder. His hair seemed shiner. These were the second sign of the change. The first bein' stopped by Bella. Thinkin' of Bella.

"Char could you please make Bella something to eat. This is going to be a long change." I kept my tone light and soft tryin' my best to sound like Jasper. I think it worked. _No it didn't._ Never mind then. Moments later I heard the faint sounds of Char cookin'.

I didn't need to scare my Bella anymore than she already was, but we needed to talk about the stunt she pulled on the bike. I took a deep breath then starting rubbing her shoulders in an a tempt to calm her down without my gift.

"Bella, we need to talk." I tried to keep my tone calm that way I didn't interrupt whatever she was doing with Alexander. She nodded slightly and I felt her seemingly melt under my hands. "Why did you want to get on that bike?" She smiled as images of her on a speed bike passed though my mind. I watched as she slowly learned to ride in the rain with Jake's steady hand showin' her everything. I lightly hissed as I watched her crash time and time again, yet she kept gettin' right back up. I felt her happiness every time he told her she had done better that time, however I still wasn't sure about lettin' her get back on this time.

"Why did you hit the e-brake while goin' so fast? Didn't Jake teach you not to do that?" She nodded that he indeed had. _The brake gave out. I couldn't slow down, and I didn't want to scare you and Jasper. All I could think about was what would happen to you two if there was fire. I was so scared you guys would be hurt._ Her voice was so sad. How was that what she was worried about us getting hurt? I shook my head and pulled her closer to me.

"Please don't ever worry about us gettin' hurt again. We can handle so much more than you can, however I know you will worry. I only ask that you try not to put our safety before yours until after your change, alright?" I whispered in her ear. I smelt the tears fall from her eyes as she nodded.

"When Alexander wakes up we'll go and buy you a good bike." I promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: To the guest who asked about the song in No More. The song has no name I wrote it myself and as said in the chapter it is unfinished I plan on finishing it and using it in this story at some point as well. I don't know if your even reading this story but if you are here is your answer. I couldn't message you seeing as you were a Guest, and so I'm sorry for the late answer, but it took sometime to remember the little song I wrote.

[Peter's POV)

I was listening to the Major and Bella talk, because when living with vampires there's no such thing as privacy, and was pleased to hear I wouldn't be losing anything if the Major hopped on my laptop. I was currently looking into the Kawasaki Ninja H2R, a lovely present for my new sister. I thought it would be a nice way to say welcome to the family. Max speed was over 220, and with a few upgrades it should be right up Bella's ally.

Over the years of visiting my brother Rose taught me a little about vehicles. At first it was just a way of keeping the mind reader out of my head, but over time I fell as in love with them as Rose was. I don't normally tinker with them, but for my little sister I'd do anything. Including go against the Major, luckily I wouldn't have to this time.

The running price was in the $50,000 range sold online. I quickly found a site and bought the first one I saw, and set up a pick up time. I wrote down the address in a swirling script that Char used when she needed to do something quickly. She said once that it reminded her of her mother, and made her want to work quickly. I made my way to the kitchen where Char was still making Bella's food.

"What you making, Sexy." I kept my voice low, and my lips brushing her ear as I spoke. A smirk playing on my lips as I wrapped arms around her hips. She swayed her hips a bit before turning to face me.

" Well I'm no Mrs. Cullen, so I went the easy route and made spaghetti." She slide away from my arms and walked to the small dish rack of dishes we had, one more thing on the list of stuff we need, but turned to look at me. "Make yourself useful Dear, and get Bella a drink."

I rolled my eyes then rushed to the door taking out a bottle of coke and back to Char to grab the tray she had ready. I handed her the paper with the pick up spot easily taking the tray from her.

"There's something I need you to pick for Bella there. A little gift from the two of us to our baby sister." I kissed her cheek and walked carefully up the stairs to what would soon be Alexander's room. The tray resting carefully in my right hand I waited for Char to leave before walking into Alexander's room, as soon as the door closed in the living room I had Bella's food next to her.

"Spaghetti anyone?" I asked causing Bella to jump and glare at me.

"Thank you, Peter, but where's Char?" The Major asked with a pointed look at Bella.

"She went to pick something up for me. She might be out for a while." I answered looking at Bella, having known the question was from her rather than my coven leader. She nodded her head while taking the tray from me. She wouldn't look at me still mad from the scare I was sure, but she lives with vampires what did she expect? I glanced around the room having not have really looked at it after Char remodeled.

The bed was across from the door next to the Lazy Boy chair the Major and his mate sat in. There was a desk to the left of the door along the same wall, and the right a small dresser with six drawers. The walls the same wooden panels as the rest of the house as was. Overall the same rough layout as most of the unused rooms with an added bed. How did she know we would need a third bedroom? Was this room for Bella? I shook my head and pulled the chair from the desk to the left side of the bed opposite of Bella. After I sat down I looked at the Major and nodded.

"Sir, I believe you might have forgotten something." He smiled.

"And that might be, Peter?"

"You said that once Bella was awake you were going to remove my arm. For putting your mate in harms way, sir." I spoke slowly with my head down. My eyes trained on Bella trying to see how she would take this.

"Ah, yes I did, didn't I, Peter. Well now's as good as anytime." His arm move to stand Bella up, but never made it to her. She jumped up as quickly as her humanness would let her, and ran over to me. She through her arms around me shooting her mate a look that clearly read _over my dead body_. I looked down at her as she meteorically stood up to the Major. Something I've never seen done. I could only guess what she was telling him though their link, but the Major seemed almost scared. His eyes started to shine with tears that would never fall as the silent warfare raged on, yet it didn't look like the Major was trying to win. I watched for what seemed like hours before Bella grabbed my hand.

She pulled me up over to Alexander where she then motioned me to pick him up. I did as told, after all in a coven the leaders mate had as much (if not more) power then her mate, and followed her out the room. As soon as I stepped into the hallway she slammed the door to the room. A clear sign that her mate was not to follow us. I followed her slowly waiting for the Major to rush over to us and talk to his world, but that didn't seem to be happening. Bella lead me to the living room and sat on the love seat. I placed Alexander on the longer couch, and took what I hoped was my spot at his feet. Bella rolled her eyes then went and got her notepad.

You sit next to me Peter.

I nodded and made my way to her still unsure what happened between the mated pair. Once I took my place next to Bella she laid out so that her legs were crossed over my lap. Shock flooded my senses as I realized what she was doing. Little human Bella, whom Jasper told me not to forgot about her beating heart, was keeping the Major away from me to keep him from hurting me.

"Oh, Bella, sweet little Bella why would you do this?" I waved my arm around to room to hopefully show her what I meant.

Because no one should ever be hurt if it can be stopped! No one not even my Major has that right, and don't think I don't know what you two were trying! I know that this world is cold and unforgiving, and by default the world of VAMPIRES must be even worst, but please I've seen more than my share I don't want to see more.

Her eyes watered as she held the note up for me to read. I smiled sadly at her, and held out my arms for her to fall into. Oh, and did she fall! As soon as my arms encircled her small waist she crumbled like the Berlin Wall. I held her close to my chest wishing for the first time that my body was human, so I could offer the comfort of warmth to this broken girl.

Was this what Jasper meant when he told me she was human? That I should let her learn at her own pace? Did the Major and I push too hard too fast? Why did we think this would work? Did the Major think she could handle this world better than Jasper somehow knew she couldn't?

As she sobbed in my arms I heard her mates light answering cries. Their voices a sad symphony in my ear, that I couldn't help but find beautiful in a sad way. Her hiccups in tone with his, his hisses in tone with her sniffling, their sobs his low and hers high. A song their souls sang in a perfect harmony. Both wanting the other, yet both so scared of hurting the other anymore than they already had. So one sat alone in a prison of wooden walls his only chains the sound of her cries nailed to the wall by the feelings rolling off of her. The others a prison inside their on head her chains the images of a past I knew nothing of nailed to my chest by the thought of more pain being caused, and bolted by the look in his eyes as she closed the door. Yet she still sought comfort in my arms wrapped around her.

Now I wish Char would hurry back home, so she could help the Major the same way I sat here helping Bella, but I had sent her away and I wasn't sure calling her back would really help at all. I lightly pulled Bella closer as her sobs quieted to whimpers and I knew she was falling asleep. I had two options here.

A) Take Bella and get her out of hearing range so she could sleep.

Or

B) Wake her up and risk the Majors wrath starting this all over.

Plan A would lead to the better outcome I just knew it, so I picked Bella up and ran out into the woods. I didn't pay much attention to where I went so I wasn't shocked to find myself at the lake I take Char to when we watch the stars. I smiled and moved carefully up the rock Char loved to lay on. Once I reached the top I rested Bella comfortably on the rock before sitting myself. Glancing at her I shrugged and moved her head to my lap.

I don't know how long I sat there before Char's scent hit my nose. Quickly I sent her a picture of the lake though our link, and felt her change her course to meet me. It was only minuets later that she scaled the rock to rest at my side.

"How did it go?" I had blocked her out when she left, but she knew my plan. I just sighed and shook my head. "That bad, huh?" I nodded looking back to the sleeping girl on my lap. Char said nothing else just resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping me in her arms. I melted into them as the day caught up to me.

"I got the bike. It's pretty, but I still think you should paint it for her." I nodded having planned to do that from the start. "I think I should go to the Major. He's alone with a turning newborn, or did you forget that?" Her voice was hard. She hated leaving him during the war, and still hated leaving him no matter the reason. If he needed us she wanted us there. I nodded with a sigh. The Major always was more open with her, because no matter close we were I was first and foremost his second in command.

Char was someone he needed to trust him, so he tended to be slightly more open with her than me. She stood and smiled at me to show that she wasn't angry just worried about her brother and leader, before racing home with the bike.

I looked at Bella as my mate ran to hers. She was so peaceful right now, but her mate was nowhere in sight . Did she trust me to keep her as safe as the Major did? I smiled at the thought. She knew very little of our ways, yet fit into our world like a missing puzzle piece. Jasper was right we had to take things slow with her, so we didn't force our paper puzzle piece to bend and brake. When she woke up I would tell her about our world rather than show.

In a vampire coven there was one leader who all the others followed without question. When the coven leader found their mate the mate was the most protected member of the coven. The leaders mate was most likely the most powerful member of the coven, because of the control of both the lower members of the coven and the leader themselves. Most covens stayed small a mated leading pair, and four other mated pairs. Most even smaller at only the mated leaders and one other pair like ours.

The numbers meant protection from humans, shifters, werewolf's, and any others who could over power a lone vampire. There was strength in numbers and therefore we stayed together. A strong leader meant more security for the other members. A leader had no weaknesses until they found their mate, so in order to keep their security the lower members would give their lives for their leaders mate. The weaker the mate the harder the lower members worked.

The Major never had a weakness and, quite frankly, we never thought he would, so when we saw his mate was a human with more than enough fire in her soul to burn an army of vampires. Well, we were shocked to say the least, but like any coven member I would give me life for this little human firecracker.

"Hey I know what I'm gonna call you now little firecracker." I smiled softly at the sleeping girl. She stirred slightly yawning without sound. I moved her hair behind her ear as she rose, and looked around for her mate. "He's not here, firecracker," I spoke startling her. She twisted to face me quickly her eyes wide. I could see her trying to find out where she was, so I explained what happened after she fell asleep. She looked so sad, and somehow I knew it was because of her not keeping Alexander from the pain.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure Alex is a strong young man." I tried to reassure her, yet it didn't seem to work very well. "I'll take you home right after we talk, alright?" She nodded and I started to her all about _our_ worlds covens.


	9. Chapter 9

[Bella's POV}

As I sat next to Peter as he told me about his world I couldn't keep the smile from my face. No one had yet to sit me down to explain anything to me. I learned what I could from old legends yet no one had yet thought to help me. Yet here was Peter telling me! I was shocked to hear that he and Char felt the need to protect me. I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Peter must have seen my dislike of the thought in my eyes, because he quickly explained that he or Char would only protect me until my mate could.

Quickly Peter wrapped up his speech, and offered me his hand. I took it and stood shakily atop the rock my free arm quickly wrapping around his shoulders to keep from falling. Laughing loudly he picked me up.

"Don't worry, little firecracker, I've got you." He jumped down from the rock as he spoke. "Can I ran us home, or would you rather we walked. I'll put you down if you want." I looked at him trying to think of a way to let him know he could run when his phone went off.

"Hello?" Peter listened to the other person for a moment before nodding. "The Major says your fine running?" His voice still questioning not wanting to push the Major's will onto me, but I nodded. He nodded, pocketed his phone, and took off. We reached the house quickly. Peter slowed as we left the tree line, and I could see our mates waiting for us. He softly sat me on my feet before rushing off. I thought I saw him kiss Char's cheek before vanishing from my sight. I listened closely for the screams I knew should be there, but I couldn't hear any, so I slowly made my way to my mate. His eye's were soft as he stared at me, yet I could see the pain trying to hide in their ruby depths.

I sent him my apologies though his gift and our bond, and he in turn sent me his. His strong arms wrapped around my small frame as he took in my scent. I felt his displeasure at the fact I was covered in Peters sent, yet he also seemed happy. I sent him my confusion.

"While I don't like anyone else scent on you with Peter's scent on you it shows he stayed close and protected you. He is a member of our coven and as such it is easy to handle. Also as you must be wondering Alex is awake, and doing well. We can go in so that you can meet him." I nodded as the Major stepped to the side. I moved to the door but before I could grab the handle Peter was there stopping me.

"Is this really a good idea, Major? I don't want the little firecracker to get hurt, and how is he awake already? It's been what? 48 hours?" Peter stared the Major down, and I could feel the Major's happiness that Peter seemed more willing to speak up to him. I couldn't help but smile at Peters worry.

"Bella stopped the pain and therefore stopped his heart from racing the venom had more time in each spot allowing it to work faster. At least that's what Char, Alex, and I came up with, and it seems that having already seen many parts of his new life he is far better behaved than any other newborn." The Major spoke slowly allowing Peter and myself time to work our minds around the facts. Peter nodded stepping out of my way. I took a deep as I opened the door. The inside of the house was dark as night.

I stood in the doorway peering into the room I could almost make out the outline of a person inside. I turned to look at the sky the sun was quickly setting and my coven was still lightly sparkling, not that I took much notice. Glancing back into the house I could still make out a single person. I walked into the house trying, and failing, to steel my nerves. I quickly searched for a light switch unwilling to let my coven see me weak. Peter said I was to be the Major's equal and I planed to prove that I could be. I found it just as I felt a panic attack starting, so with a shaking hand I turned the light on. I took a quick shaky breath and turned to face the others.

Peter looked shocked his hand slightly out stretched as if to help me yet not knowing how. The Major looked proud there was a gleam in his eye's that seemed to scream that he was glad I was his. Char on the other hand had a knowing look as if she knew how hard it was for me to walk into the room, yet already knowing I would. I smiled brightly at my mate knowing he at lest would get the message I wanted to send without words. Then I looked at Alex.

He was watching me with ruby red eye's. His hair long stopping just under his shoulders. Wavy rivers of obsidian that in the right light shone like dark sapphire's, I could see Alice happily finding new ways for him to wear it each day. Major must have given him some clothes, because he was in a black button up with red jeans that I remember Alice picking out to go with one of my dresses. He must have had some clothes sent down here at some point. The outfit I'll admit looked a little better on Alex, and I knew he would love shopping with his mate once they met. His feet were bare other than a lovely shade of amethyst nail polish that he must have got from Char. The shade was so pretty I wanted to see if it would look as nice on me. I could see this man at Alice's side easily.

He stood and walked over to me slowly making sure my eye's could follow his every step. The rest of the coven tensed, but didn't move to stop him. He stopped about a foot from me and sank into a bow. He knelt in front of me his hair falling in his face as he looked at my feet.

"It is my understanding that you are the mate of this coven's leader, yes?" He waited his eye's moving from my feet to my face. I nodded slowly, far slower than I should have but I was confused, and waited for him to make his point. His eye's moved back to my feet before he spoke. "Then, sweet lady, I ask that you speak to your mate about allowing me to join your coven. I will gladly give my life in your defense, yet if you feel unsafe with my presence while I am so young then I shall go in search of my mate. I would much rather wait and learn more of this life under your mates rule, but I will follow your wishes."

I glanced at my coven. Peter hadn't told me about how it worked when someone wanted to join the coven. Did I really have any say in this matter. It really seemed like a vampire matter. _Major does what I say here really matter here?_ He nodded slightly. I sighed. Alright, well I did like Alex. He did after all go though all the right steps, and both the Major and Peter seemed to approve. I looked down at Alex and back to the Major. _He's one of us, right? I like him plus when else well I get the chance to see how my newborn year will be like?_ He nodded, so I knelt down to look at Alex. I smiled at him while tilting his face to look at mine. I nodded and slowly stood pulling him up with me. I looked back at my mate and waved him over.

"Bella and I have spoken," he said while walking to us. "We welcome you, Alex, to join our coven."

"Thank you, my leaders. I'm sorry but I can't remember your names." He spoke slowly seemingly upset by the fact. I frowned looking at the Major.

"I am Major Jasper Whitlock, but please call me Major. I have a split personality who goes by Jasper. He is far kinder than myself, yet, for now, has locked himself away in some far corner of our shared mind. This," he waved his hand toward me, "is Isabella. She likes to be called Bella, and for now is mute." Alex nodded taking it all in.

"I'm Peter and this is Charlotte, or Char, my mate." Peter stepped forward shaking Alex's hand. Char hung back with a slight smile on her face.

"Major, can we please go shopping now? You know Bella needs more than a weeks worth of outfits." She glanced my way before turning to Alex.

"Right Alex?"

"Uh," he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I don't really think it's my place to say anything here. Sorry, Char, but I won't act as your backup on this." She frowned her eyes naworring slightly as she watched Alex shy away from her. I smiled at this. Was my mate really that scary? I shook my head walking away from the little group in order to find my notepad. Peter caught my eye and followed along.

I searched the couch Peter and I were on as he watched me, a silent guard. Finding nothing I stomped my foot and stormed off to me room. He laughed as he trailed behind me. Reaching my room I wasted no time tearing it apart to find the damned thing. I glared at the demolished room that had yet to revile the one thing I could use to speak. Of course at the point the whole coven was watching me.

"Bella, dear, you know I am more than willing to be your voice." My mate stated simply. I nodded having know this all along.

"Then why keep looking for your notepad?"

"Bella, if I may answer him I think I know?" Peter asked me leaning on the wall to my left. I nodded.

"Good," he looked straightened up and looked at the Major. "It's because of us, sir." He waved his arm around the room. " She is your mate and therefore your equal, in a way, you lead this coven without weaknesses. She only wants us to see her in the same light we see you, so she can't simply back down now that she is faced with trouble. Because, simply said, you wouldn't let her be your voice if things were reversed." Peter turned to me his brow rose in question. I nodded. He was right after all.

"Oh, Bella." Was all I heard before the brick wall also know as my mate hit me. His understanding washed over me as he held me close to his chest.

"Here." Char's voice was small as she held out the item I had been looking for. With a small smile I took it from her and taring out of the Major's arms I grabbed a pen off the desk. Quickly I wrote a note to Char simply stating that I was on her side we should shop. She laughed reading it over my shoulder.

"I knew someone would agree with me!"


End file.
